


[Podfic] Tesco's Finest

by TheOccasionalMishap



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalMishap/pseuds/TheOccasionalMishap
Summary: It's what should be a textbook sexual identity crisis.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfics for later





	[Podfic] Tesco's Finest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tesco's Finest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376845) by [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly). 



## Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7n83qgvgw813zq6/Tescos+Finest+by+oddishly.mp3) | **Size:** 44.2mb | **Duration: 45m54s**


End file.
